1. Field of the Utility Model
The present utility model relates to office equipment, and more particularly, to a paper shredder with lock function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Paper shredder is a kind of common office equipment used to shred documents so as to protect commercial confidentiality. At present, paper shredders have entered ordinary families. The paper shredder is generally in the automatic detection status before the power supply is shut off or before the electric power line is plugged out, so the paper shredder will automatically start to engulf and then shred the article when any article is detected out at the paper inlet. Thus, very dangerous hidden troubles will be caused. For example, if a child put his/her hands into the paper inlet incautiously, a very serious accident will happen.
Now a paper shredder with lock function is provided. Please refer to FIG. 1-2 and the circuit diagram for the shredding motor is indicated inside the dashed-line frame in FIG. 2. The functional switch K1 can be positioned in shredding status A, paper ejection status B, or shutdown status C via push-pull contact D. When functional switch K1 is positioned in shredding status A and safety switch K2 and on-switch K3 are closed, the paper shredder begins to shred paper; when functional switch K1 is positioned in shutdown status C, the paper shredder is idle even though the safety switch K2 and on-switch K3 are closed; when functional switch K1 is positioned in the paper ejection status B and the safety switch K2 is closed, the paper shredder begins to reverse and eject paper no matter whether the on-switch K3 is closed or not. Once the paper is shredded, please position the lock switch K4 in the lock status to lock the paper shredder, otherwise the lock function of the paper shredder is unused. When the paper shredder is in locking status, the lock switch K4 must be positioned in unlocking status if the machine is to be recovered to running status. To sum up, this paper shredder implements the lock function via a mechanical means (i.e. lock switch K4). If the user forgets to position the lock switch in locking status after the paper is shredded, the paper shredder will automatically start to engulf and then shred the article when any article is detected out at the paper inlet. In that case, the said hidden safety troubles have not been settled root and branch.